<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cloud gets Lovingly Railed by SheWritesDirty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970084">Cloud gets Lovingly Railed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty'>SheWritesDirty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Me pretending to know things about flowers, Oneshot, Otherwise... completely irresponsible behavior, i hate tagging things..., parental figures, responsible condom use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>The man just turned to Cloud, like he was noticing him for the first time. His frown deepened, and Cloud tried not to squirm under the man's stare. “Doesn’t look like it.” the man replied, voice aloof.</p><p>Cloud couldn’t help but bristle a bit at that, the man had walked into a <em>flower shop</em>… what could he possibly have wanted that Cloud wasn’t equipped to help him with? Honestly, his pride reared its ugly head at even the <em>suggestion</em>.</p><p>“Try me.” Cloud responded, smile slipping a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cloud gets Lovingly Railed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCon626/gifts">DragonCon626</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can catch me out here, writing ships I have absolutely no fucking knowledge of… for a cuties birthday. </p><p>IT DO BE LIKE THAT.</p><p>I dunno what this is, I wrote it, and I hope you like it… LOL. Literally clinging to my ff7 experience as the only damn lifeline for this entire fic.  (I'm 100% Sure that all of the characters in this will be ooc, because I don't actually know their personalities... besides like, internet culture telling me)</p><p>I also know absolutely nothing about flowers. Nothing. Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnothing. Also this is more fluff than I ever have, nor ever will again write - and I just wanna warn people, the obvious shift in tone when my brain goes from fluff mode to smut mode... MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY JARRING LOL.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sea Green walls, crisp white trim, the colorful sign with flowing script… all of it inviting those who pass by into the Dearly Beloved flower shop. </p><p>Every moment of Cloud’s life, led up to reopening this place. In a sort of way to honor his best friend, because she’d always <em>loved</em> flowers... always loved the little shop on the corner. The one they’d visited as children - the old lady who ran the place who would often sneak a left over stem into their hair, after she’d finished the arrangements for the day.</p><p>The place went out of business by the time they were off to college, and never had Cloud been more lost when Aerith got sick. Walking by the shambles of this place over and over, wishing he could turn back time… step in and purchase the perfect bouquet of flowers to bring her in her hospital room.</p><p>He vowed to buy the place, fix it up for her. But time had a bitter sense of humor, and there was never enough of it.</p><p>But he didn’t falter in his determination. Bought the place anyway, filled it with all of her favorite flowers. It wasn’t exactly in the best part of town, and the first week in he’d caught a kid graffiting the side of the building - hooked a finger in the back of his hoodie when he tried to scamper away. Gave him two options, Cloud would either call the cops… or the kid could scrub the paint off, and show up tomorrow for a job.</p><p>The kid showed up.</p><p>Riku was surprisingly good with the plants, and Cloud pretty much left him to tend to them. Focused on arranging, wrapping bouquets, talking customers into the right flowers for the right occasion. Handed the business side of things, even though bookkeeping sent his mind into a spin.</p><p>The place got awards, and Cloud liked to imagine that Aerith was looking down on them... <em>proud</em>.</p><p>He prided himself on always finding what the customers needed… which was why when a boy about Riku's age burst in through the door - out of breath and looking frazzled… Cloud leaned eagerly over the counter and called over to him.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Cloud asked, watching as the kid startled a little… like he hadn’t expected anyone to really notice him, despite the fact that he’d just come barreling in here.</p><p>“Ummm…” The kid started, looking around a bit. “I need flowers.”</p><p>“Well, you are in a flower shop.” Cloud said with a light laugh, and the kid flushed.</p><p>“They need to be special.” He went on, nervous - fingers twiddling together in front of him.</p><p>“I can do ‘special’, who are they for?” Cloud asked, catching out of the corner of his eye how Riku was currently hiding behind a plant… peering around the corner like he didn’t want to be noticed.</p><p>“Father's day… sort of.” The kid said, face pinching up like he was thinking really hard about that. “He’s not really my father, but… well he could be like a big brother too… I don’t really know.” the kid was rambling, and Cloud took pity on him.</p><p>“Father figure, we can work with that.” He said, sweeping out from behind the counter and wandering over to the cold case - fingers coming to rest on his chin as he looked over what they had in stock. Listened to a door close somewhere in the back, realised Riku had run off to the garden out back. </p><p>The kid never liked socializing much.</p><p>“What's he like?” Cloud asked, usually liked to have a little information about their personality… helped to pick out the right flowers.</p><p>“Well… He’s tall, brown hair… ummm how detailed am I supposed to get?” The kid asked, and Cloud just raised a brow.</p><p>“I mean, his personality.” The kid just flushed again, adorable.</p><p>“Sorry… He’s nice- well not really with strangers, but he is when you get to know him… I mean he’s kind of annoyed by me sometimes… but he sticks around, and we have eachothers backs.” </p><p>Protector… The first thought that popped into Cloud's head. His eyes zeroed in on the stems of purple Verbena in the back. Immediately started thinking of what flowers would go well with it… </p><p>“Anything else?” Cloud prompted, needed a little more.</p><p>“He’s kinda tough, acts like he doesn’t really need anyone… but I think he’s glad he has me - like he’d be a total loner if he didnt!” The kid laughed, and Cloud couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>Lonely… Cloud paused on that thought, felt a little bad. Everyone needed someone - no matter how much they acted like they didn’t. It didn’t really help him, lonely wasn’t exactly one of those traits people liked to point out in flowers.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Cloud asked, and the kid perked up.</p><p>“Sora, so you can make me something?” He asked excitedly, “And uhh… how much you think that's gonna cost…” he suddenly added, looking a little worried.</p><p>“Well…” Cloud trailed off, took a good look at the kid. He probably didn’t have a lot of money, most kids around here didn’t. “I won’t know until I pick the flowers, why don’t you come back tomorrow and ask me.” He offered, and Sora seemed to mull that over.</p><p>“Okay, tomorrow.” And with that, the kid was saying his goodbyes and hurrying out of the shop. As soon as the tinkling of the overhead bell sounded, Riku was back in the room - looking vaguely unsettled.</p><p>“Where did you run off to?” Cloud asked, rolling his eyes a little.</p><p>“Out back…” Riku said slowly, “Who was that.”</p><p>“Sora, he wants flowers for uh… well I’m not exactly sure, a friend I guess.” Cloud said, furrowing his brows a little. “You’re a loner Riku, what kind of flowers would you like…” </p><p>“Hey! I’m <em>not</em> a loner...” Riku protested, Cloud just shot him a look. “... Dunno… I like the green leafy stuff.” He mumbled, wandering back over to the potted plants and watering them.</p><p>Cloud just sighed, he usually didn’t get stumped like this… but something about this client… it was throwing him off. Maybe it was the kid, maybe it was his own overactive imagination. Already picturing this guy like some kind of mysterious tall dark and handsome- nearly choked on that thought. Shook his head.</p><p>Wandered back over to the counter and fell into the chair behind it, flopped out dramatically. “<em>Mysterious.</em>” He practically breathed the word, could hear Riku’s not so subtle groan in response.</p><p>“You’re having another one of your <em>moments</em>, aren't you?” The boy asked, and Cloud just closed his eyes. “Last time this happened you were arranging something for a Shinra wedding, I get that… but what’s so interesting about this random guy?” </p><p>He had a point, Cloud had absolutely <em>no</em> idea.</p>
<hr/><p>By the next day, Cloud wasn’t all that closer to figuring out the flowers he wanted to use. Had a pile of Heather and Iris and Violets spread out over the counter, squinting at them in concentration… when the overhead bell tinkled.</p><p>“I’m back.” Sora said, coming up to the counter and peering up at Cloud. He focused on the face in front of him, before glancing up to find Riku standing awkwardly - trapped between them and the door to the back garden.</p><p>“Welcome back.” Cloud said, smiling a little. “What’s your budget.”</p><p>Sora looked a little nervous, “I have uh… ten Gil… and maybe I can get a little more.” Ten Gil didn’t cover much, but Cloud was already far too invested in this whole thing to send the kid away.</p><p>“Ten and your help in the store... will get you as many flowers as you want.” Cloud offered, leaning back a little, evaluating Sora. He seemed like a useful kid, and he could always use another pair of hands around here… often found himself wishing he had two Riku’s. At least, that was the excuse he told himself.</p><p>“Seriously?” Sora asked, getting a little excited.</p><p>“Seriously.” Cloud said confidently. Riku made a pained noise, and the both of them turned to look at him.</p><p>“Hi, guess we’ll be working together.” Sora said, smiling. Riku just frowned harder, tried to inch his way around them - towards the door out back.</p><p>“Why don’t you show him the ropes, Riku.” Cloud suggested mercilessly, completely ignoring the betrayed look Riku shot him.</p><p>“Guess I can…” Riku said, serving an unhappy expression that rivaled Sora’s beaming smile.</p><p>“Sweet!” Sora yelled.</p><p>It wasn’t like Cloud had any sort of ulterior motive, wasn’t like he was planning on trying to get more details about this mysterious father figure that the kid wanted flowers for… He could just use the help around the shop - that was all.</p><p>Riku begrudgingly led Sora outside, probably to show him around the gardens - <em>probably</em> to tell Sora not to interfere with anything out there. Riku was fiercely protective of the plants here, and even Cloud could barely even get any input on the care that went on out there.</p><p>Which was all fine, it left Cloud to the things he was passionate for. Which brought him back to his current dilemma - he hadn’t gotten any more information out of Sora before Riku had whisked him away, and now he was wandering through the shop… not quite able to get this mysterious, lonesome, protector out of his mind.</p><p>He was fully aware that he was drawing near to obsession at this point.</p><p>It’s just that he rarely got stumped like this, rarely felt like every set of flowers he put side by side were simply <em>wrong</em>. There was nothing special about the order - at least, there <em>shouldn't</em> have been. </p><p>Still here he was, worrying about it. Making absolutely no progress, staring at flowers with a frown on his face. By the time Riku and Sora joined him again in the store front, he had worked himself up into a real mood.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Cloud asked, as Sora came back in looking even more confused than he did before. Probably just spent the last hour getting told a million things <em>not</em> to do, Riku wasn’t one to go light on the instructions.</p><p>Sora just blinked up at Cloud for a moment, before seeming to catch onto his meaning. “Oh! Leon.” he answered happily.</p><p>… <em>Leon</em>. It didn’t really help Cloud with the arrangement, he wasn’t entirely sure what he’d asked the question for. “Does he have a favorite color?” Cloud plodded on, choosing to ignore that little feeling itching at the back of his mind. </p><p>“Uhhh…” Sora’s face pinched up like he was thinking hard about that. “I don’t think so…” </p><p>Cloud suppressed a sigh, things weren’t looking so good for his brilliant plan…</p>
<hr/><p>Sora shaped up to be a rather useful member of the workforce, he enjoyed helping Cloud with orders - offered to deliver them, which was truly fantastic since getting Riku to deliver an arrangement was like pulling teeth.</p><p>And Cloud had managed to learn a little more about Leon along the way, peppering Sora with careful little questions - nothing that gave his hand away too much. Which he had to really think about the implication of, because he was only asking so he might better tailor the arrangement to Leon… of course.</p><p>Still, he often found himself laughing at the animated way Sora told stories of Leon. Or feeling just a little impressed when Sora spoke of his virtues, that he was more patient than he wanted to let on - that he believed in <em>helping</em> people.</p><p>And slowly Cloud was able to put together a better picture of this person, slowly began to pull together a design for the arrangement… nailed down the flowers, after many sleepless nights over it.</p><p>A bunch of fiery red Gladiolus, bright white Heather scattered throughout, Edelweiss and Valerian and Honeysuckle. </p><p>Cloud stood back and looked at the arrangement, frown set in firm lines in his face. It looked like a wedding bouquet, white, splashed throughout with the red of passion. He’d let himself get carried away, let his own growing feelings on the matter take the reins and influence his work…</p><p>He set the arrangement into the cooling shelf, sighed heavily… set to making a simpler one - something textbook, impersonal. Fathers day 101, all the great hits that everyone seemed to love. Kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at the red and white mash of feelings he didn’t want to read into.</p><p>The store was empty besides him today, which was just fine since it was a Wednesday - and the middle of the week always tended to be the slowest. Sora and Riku both apparently had, ‘something to do’ - and Cloud really couldn’t help but wonder if that something to do was together.</p><p>He hadn’t missed the way Riku seemed to focus heavily on Sora when they were in the room together, watched Riku’s demeanor begin to soften almost imperceptibly around the kid. And Sora was like an open book, flushing and shy - stealing glances at Riku at every chance he got.</p><p>The kid wasn't subtle.</p><p>The overhead bell tinkled, and Cloud looked up from the new father's day arrangement to smile up at the customer - only to do a double take. Never had someone looked more out of place in a flower shop than this guy, scowl edged into his features - leather jacket with fur trim, shirt split down the center of his chest revealing just enough skin to make Cloud curious for more.</p><p>Tight pants, with enough belts to make getting them off an almost Olympic feat. The quiet ‘<em>fuck</em>’ uttered under his breath as he scanned the shop, as if he’d wandered in here on accident… and only just realized it had nothing he needed.</p><p>But most of all, the scar dashed from his forehead over the bridge of his nose caught Cloud's attention. He couldn’t help but wonder how the man had earned it, probably had one hell of a story. Cloud’s grip twitched slightly around the bundle of flowers in his hand, made sure that smile was still blindingly affixed to his face before he spoke.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>The man just turned to Cloud, like he was noticing him for the first time. His frown deepened, and Cloud tried not to squirm under the man's stare. “Doesn’t look like it.” the man replied, voice aloof.</p><p>Cloud couldn’t help but bristle a bit at that, the man had walked into a <em>flower shop</em>… what could he possibly have wanted that Cloud wasn’t equipped to help him with? Honestly, his pride reared its ugly head at even the <em>suggestion</em>.</p><p>“Try me.” Cloud responded, smile slipping a little.</p><p>The man’s lip quirked ever so slightly, and if Cloud wasn’t staring at him so hard he probably would have missed it. He stepped around the shop, browsing… like he had all the time in the world, and only the slightest interest in any of this. </p><p>Stopped for a moment in front of the cooler, looked over its contents with an unreadable expression. Cloud flushed, fully aware of the arrangement sitting inside with far too much of himself reflected back. Not that anyone else knew what had gone into it, he tried to will himself to relax.</p><p>Finally the man came around to the front where Cloud was sitting at the checkout counter, flowers spread messily all over the surface. Glanced up at the half finished father’s day bouquet sitting in its stand, “Not your best work.” He said, one hand splaying over the desk - nudging a stem out of the way.</p><p>The dry tone… the way the man stared almost blankly at the flowers, like he was really <em>that</em> bored by them. All of it flared up in Cloud, made him see red for a moment - before he wrestled himself under control. </p><p>“I suppose it's a good thing they aren't for <em>you</em>, then.” Cloud managed to say, teeth clicking as he spoke with more force than he would normally allow himself.</p><p> And the man really did smile then - soft, light, lids hooding just a little... he looked <em>infuriatingly</em> attractive like that. </p><p>“A good thing.” He agreed.</p><p>“So… what is it you were looking for…?” Cloud prompted, feeling annoyed - wishing he hadn’t encouraged the man to stay at all. He seemed to pause at that, like maybe he really hadn’t meant to come in here, and was now trying to think of something on the fly.</p><p>“Flowers…” He said, narrowing his eyes a little - like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Cloud.</p><p>“For what occasion?” Cloud asked, trying to tamp down his annoyance, not quite succeeding in that. The guy was pushing away from the counter and wandering back over the glass case, wherein various bouquets were being chilled so as to prolong their life before someone picked them up.</p><p>“What about this one?” He asked, ignoring Cloud’s question to instead point out the firey red and white arrangement, the very one that was concealing all of Cloud’s misguided feelings for the stranger Sora told him stories of… </p><p>Of course, of all the pieces this man could have chosen…</p><p>“I’m sorry, that one is uh- for someone else.” Cloud said, getting out from behind the counter to come stand over the man's shoulder. “What about this one?” He offered instead, pointing out another perfectly acceptable bouquet of flowers… Oranges and vibrant yellows, green leafy things.</p><p>The man just scrunched his nose up at it, like it somehow offended him. Cloud knew a little something about being somehow offended by <em>something</em>… this man, in particular.</p><p>“Can’t you make another?” The man asked, and Cloud frowned.</p><p>He could, he did that sort of thing <em>all the time</em>. But something about that piece felt special, and he wanted nothing less than to recreate it and hand it off to some pushy jerk. “No.” he replied simply, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that was chastising him for denying a customer.</p><p>The man just frowned a little, huffed. “I can make you something else…” Cloud started to say, but the man was already heading for the door.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He said, pausing as his hand gripped the door knob. Glancing back at Cloud, “Those purple ones… what are they?” He asked, nodding his head at the fathers day arrangement in all it’s half finished glory, sitting out on the counter.</p><p>“Bell Heather…” Cloud said, glancing over at the counter himself, only to look back in confusion.</p><p>“Lose ‘em, it doesn’t work.” And with that, the overhead bell tinkled and the guy stepped out - leaving Cloud staring after him, dumbstruck.</p><p>Cloud immediately stalked back to the counter, and stuffed another three stems of Bell Heather into the arrangement.</p><p>He may have spent the next couple days complaining about the rude man who came into the store, to Riku. Who was clearly getting tired of hearing about it, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically each time Cloud brought it up.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m kind of nervous to give it to him…” Sora said, fiddling with his thumbs as he stared up at the finished bouquet. Cloud just folded his arms over his chest, considered that.</p><p>“He will like it, it’s coming from you.” Cloud said, knowing full well the flowers didn’t really matter to <em>most</em> people - not as much as the sentiment behind them.</p><p>“Are you sure about the Bell Heather?” Riku asked from somewhere off in the back, poking his head around a massive Philodendron. Cloud just shot him a withering look, and Riku rolled his eyes and disappeared back behind the leafy monstrosity.</p><p>“I think I’ll surprise him, can I bring him here…?” Sora started to ask, and Cloud tried to ignore the way his stomach did a little flip at that. Meeting the guy you’d built up in your head for an entire week, was never a good thing.</p><p>“Sure,” Cloud choked out, before he could change his mind.</p><p>“Plus then I can show him around my new job! He keeps asking me about it.” Sora went on, clearly excited by the prospect of sharing this new part of his life with Leon. Cloud just felt nervous... wondered if he should tidy the place up a bit.</p><p>Riku came back around the corner to raise a brow at Cloud, who had just found a broom and started sweeping the floor from the littered fallen petals and debris.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look…” Cloud muttered, Sora was happily oblivious to the small exchange.</p><p>“You’re hopeless.” Riku just replied, sighing.</p><p>“What about you, hmm?” Cloud asked, nodding his head towards Sora.</p><p>“...Shut up.” Riku fired back, flushing - grabbed a second broom to help out.</p>
<hr/><p>Holidays were one of their busiest days, the amount of people coming in that morning to get a last second gift were astronomical. Which was why Cloud always made a point of opening for those days, even if he might rather have the day off. But it wasn’t like he had a father to celebrate, the closest thing he even had to <em>any</em> family now was Riku.</p><p>Who was currently trimming an overgrown Hoya, looking far too calm. “He’ll be here any minute…” Cloud said, had to voice his nerves like that - glancing at the clock hung on the wall. His head snapped up every time a customer entered, fought back that incessant feeling of butterflies every time he saw that it wasn’t Sora and his friend.</p><p>“You don’t even know him, why are you getting so worked up?” Riku asked... a fair question.</p><p>Cloud wasn’t even really sure, he knew some things - knew he’d built this Leon guy up in his head. Knew the man who walked through was going to be nothing like what he’d imagined, which was probably for the best. Cloud could get over this strange infatuation and move on, stop spending so much time <em>thinking</em> about him.</p><p>Maybe the feeling of loneliness was shared between them. Maybe that was what it was, deep down. <em>Maybe</em>, he was reading far too into things… Cloud just sighed, lungs deflating the same as his hopes.</p><p>The bell tinkled again, and Cloud willed himself not to look up - tried to focus on the book he’d brought with him, the one he hadn't managed to get through more than a couple paragraphs in all day… and it was nearly closing time. Two hands slapped on the counter, surprising him out of his new found calm. He nearly threw the book halfway across the room, inhaled his own spit and choked on it.</p><p>As soon as he recovered he caught Sora looking at him with some concern, and behind him… <em>oh</em>.</p><p>The jerk… the <em>rude</em> guy. The one who actually managed to piss Cloud off - and he was generally… very agreeable. He just stared, jaw dropping open a little.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sora asked, concerned expression deepening.</p><p>“Of course… Y-you’re Leon.” Cloud said, not really a question. Leon’s eyebrows furrowed, like he wasn’t exactly sure why that was so surprising.</p><p>The stupid fathers day bouqet, with the stupid amount of Bell Heathers stuffed into it, was sitting on one of the counters - with a hand written note from Sora that Cloud had practically strong armed him  into writing… ‘<em>You should put something from the heart in it</em>.’ Cloud had told him, and Sora just seemed to find that to be the most impossible thing. </p><p>If Cloud was the one who <em>basically</em> wound up writing the note... no one had to know.</p><p>“So-” Sora said, hesitating a bit. “This is my boss... I guess!” He broke off into a laugh, like actually calling Cloud a ‘boss’ was ridiculously funny - the <em>punk</em>.</p><p>“Nice to finally meet you.” Leon said, his expression an unreadable mask of <em>cool</em>. Clearly content to act as though they’d never met, as though Leon hadn’t spent an entire hour ruffling all of Cloud’s neatly preened feathers less than a week ago.</p><p>“N-nice to meet you.” Cloud said, stammering the words out - sliding his hand over and letting Leon grab it and shake. Nice hands, warm and steady. And before Cloud’s brain could really catch up with what was happening, Sora was already bashfully explaining his master plan… Handing the bouquet over to a very surprised looking Leon.</p><p>He stared blankly at the flowers, at the copious amounts of bell heather… before glancing up and catching Cloud’s slightly embarrassed look, and <em>smiling</em>. Like they were <em>friends</em> sharing an inside joke, one no one else was clued in on. </p><p>And maybe a little like he thought it was <em>endearing</em>, that Cloud had done the exact opposite of what he’d suggested.</p><p>Cloud was reeling from it, and by the time his brain caught up with his body Sora was explaining exactly what all the flowers <em>meant</em>, before urging Leon to read the note. And Cloud was wondering if he could make a break for it, dash out of the building without calling too much attention to himself.</p><p>Leon’s expression warmed even more as he skimmed the notes' contents, giving Sora a pat on the head.”You really didn’t have to do all this…” He said, as Sora tried to bat the hand away.</p><p>“Just… wanted you to know how much you mean to me…” Sora said, flushing with the admission. Riku looked vaguely jealous, and Cloud had to roll his eyes at that. </p><p>“Why don't you two go finish watering the plants out back so we can close up?” He asked, Sora looking grateful for some excuse to dismiss himself from the slightly embarrassing situation. Not that it was a very smart move for Cloud’s own self preservation, realizing he was now alone with Leon.</p><p>“You <em>hate</em> them.” Cloud pointed out, sighing as the kids slammed the door to the backyard.</p><p>Leon just glanced down at the flowers in his hand, shrugged his shoulders. “They’re horrible.” Cloud just laughed, couldn’t help it.</p><p>“Sora’s a good kid…” Cloud said, figuring a change of subject would do them both well. “He only started here to pay for those flowers, but I really am hoping he might want to stay on…”</p><p>“He hasn’t shut up about this place since he started, I’m sure he’d like that.” Leon replied, leaning a little against the counter. If Cloud stared at his ass as it pressed into the edge, well that was between him and no one else.</p><p>“He talked endlessly about you, as well.” Cloud said, smiling at the memories. “Still not enough for me to nail the flowers though, maybe I’m slipping.” He knew full well the bouquet that was really meant for Leon was still sitting in the glass case, he was also aware of the fact that Leon had seemed to quite <em>like</em> them. Not that he could say that, instead resigned himself to accepting a false failure.</p><p>“Maybe you just need to learn from the source.” Leon said smoothly, never taking his eyes off the doorway that Sora and Riku had disappeared into. Cloud blinked for a moment at that, really considering whether Leon was flirting with him… or if he was simply hearing what he wanted to hear.</p><p>Just as Cloud was struggling with an answer for that, the kids came bursting back in from outside. “Riku said we should all go see a movie tonight!” Judging from the pained look on Riku’s face, Cloud was pretty sure that Riku had probably suggested he and <em>Sora</em> go see a movie… and maybe Sora had jumped ahead to inviting them along too.</p><p>“Sounds great.” Leon said, as Cloud mouthed a silent ‘don’t mope’ to Riku who had a rather sour expression on his face.</p><p>“You’ll all have to go without me, I need to finish closing.” Cloud said, pushing away from the counter and setting about tidying the place. </p><p>“Aww, c’mon!” Sora begged, and Cloud tried to ignore the way Leon seemed equally disappointed.</p><p>“Next time!” Cloud said cheerily, it was really for the best anyway… he needed to process his feelings, everything about Leon threw him for a loop.</p><p>“We’ll be late…” Riku grumbled, and Sora seemed to give in at that - the two of them ushering Leon out. He shot Cloud a helpless look, and Cloud just shrugged and smiled… he really was like a slightly reluctant father, being dragged along by the bundle of joy and excitement that was Sora.</p><p>Cloud just went about closing up shop, dropping the shades to the big picture windows that let daylight streaming through in the mornings, cleaning up any stray stems from last minute Father's day arrangements. </p><p>Flicked all the lights off, and came to stand in front of the glass cooler… stared at the bouquet sitting carefully in the flower bucket. A part of him just wanted to take it home with him… and another part told him to just sell it, get it out of his life.</p><p>Leon was attractive, even before Cloud knew who the guy <em>was</em>… he’d been attracted. But he’d acted so rude, and Cloud found himself disliking the man almost immediately. But now… knowing who he was, Cloud felt his opinion changing… and it was all due to stupid stories, ones he only got through the rose colored glasses of a child.</p><p>He really knew nothing about the man… this whole infatuation was based on fantasy and nothing more.</p><p>“Get a grip…” Cloud said to his own reflection in the glass, schooling his expression into one of determination. The overhead bell tinkled, and Cloud announced that they were actually closed - never even bothering to turn around and see who it was.</p><p>“I thought they might prefer some time alone... and that you might want some help closing up.” A shiver ran down Cloud’s spine at the familiar voice, and he turned to catch Leon standing at the door. “And you forgot to even lock the front door.” He said, shaking his head… reaching down to flick the lock shut.</p><p>“Silly me…” Cloud breathed the words, pressed his back into the chill of the glass cooler as Leon approached him - stopped just short of touching him. “I have a confession.” Cloud said, words tumbling from his lips before he could even think them through.</p><p>“Tell me.” Leon said, swaying forward just a bit… fingers reaching out to ghost over Cloud’s arm.</p><p>“Those flowers were for you…” Cloud admitted, and Leon just quirked a brow.</p><p>“Of course-” He started to say, before Cloud cut him off.</p><p>“No, not the ones Sora gave you... these.” Cloud tapped at the glass, right where the bouquet of white and red sat. Leon’s eyes flicked away from Cloud’s, focused on the bundle of flowers sitting in their plastic flute.</p><p>“What do they mean?” He asked after a moment, clearly remembering Sora’s explanation of the meaning of his Father’s Day gift. Hand coming to rest in full on Cloud’s forearm now - a pleasant heat, pressure, tentative and overwhelming all at once.</p><p>“They… Gladiolus, those long stems with the star-like flowers… they mean strength… both physical and of character.  And Valerian to hope that you might <em>stay</em> strong, that you will not waver. Honeysuckle for happiness, and uh… well it does mean some other things… of course - not applicable.” Cloud was flushing, and Leon’s eyes had long ago drifted back to his… watching closely as Cloud fumbled a bit through his explanation.</p><p>“And well Edelweiss, which may have been a bit of an indulgence by me… they are uh, hard to come by really - but they stand for devotion, a deep kind of love… Like something one might feel for a uh, father figure.” Cloud said, coughing a little.</p><p>“Of course.” Leon replied, smiling.</p><p>“And finally, white heather… it represents wishes to come true.” Cloud finished, holding Leon’s gaze.</p><p>“Do you think it will work?” Leon asked, and Cloud’s brow furrowed.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Cloud shifted, and Leon pressed in closer… the weight of a thigh pressing against Cloud’s own.</p><p>“Do you think my wish will come true?” Cloud could feel the soft air of Leon’s breath as he spoke, could feel it brushing lightly over his lips.</p><p>“Depends… what is it?” Cloud asked, palms coming to rest flat on Leon’s chest.</p><p>“That if I kiss you… you won't try to punch me right in the face…” Leon breathed out, laughing a little at the roll of Cloud’s eyes.</p><p>“No promises…” Cloud replied with, just as he leaned in to close the distance.</p><p>Their lips met, softly for a moment… before Leon sucked in a breath through his nose, and seemed to lose himself to instinct.</p><p>He pushed Cloud up against the glass case - knocking a stand of flowers out of the way, and some water sloshed over their legs. “Fuck.” Leon growled, glancing down in annoyance. Clouds hands fisted into his shirt, pulled his focus back up.</p><p>“<em>Don’t stop-</em>” He breathed out, skin flush - letting out a desperate sound as Leon ground his hips into Cloud. Leon’s lips found his again, firm, demanding… quickly taking control of the situation, tongue slipping out to sweep over Cloud’s bottom lip - only to be followed by the careful nip of teeth.</p><p>Cloud whined into it, couldn’t help himself. Legs went weak as he parted his lips, invited Leon in. Head swum at the way Leon didn’t hesitate, at the way he licked into his mouth, at the way their tongues tangled together. Leon had a hand at the back of Cloud’s head, angling him just right, twisting fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and tugging lightly.</p><p>And then he was being swept up, strong arms pulling and pushing him - kiss barely breaking as they moved across the shop to the counter. Leon swept a whole bundle of flowers away, onto the floor…  planted a heavy hand to the center of Cloud’s chest and pushed him down onto the hard surface. </p><p>Leon wasn't far behind… folded over him, found his lips again and continued to kiss the air out of his lungs. Cloud could barely focus with the weight of Leon pressing into him, with the way he was settled in between Cloud’s parted legs. Lost himself to it, to the way Leon’s hands found the edge of his shirt and rucked it up... the way those warm, rough fingers traced their way up his stomach…</p><p>He pulled away from the kiss, only to trail his lips down to Cloud’s jawline - so that he could press his teeth there and mark the skin, left tiny little bruising bite marks all the way down to Cloud’s shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Leon</em>-” Cloud’s breath hitched as the name slipped out. Leon paused, lifting his head, steel blue eyes peering up through thick brown lashes. Locking on, holding Cloud’s gaze until he had to squirm under their piercing stare.</p><p>“What do you need?” He asked, voice heavy, thick with lust. The word <em>everything</em>, was on the tip of Cloud’s tongue… and he almost said it, almost bared his soul like that - choked it back.</p><p>“I.. I don’t have…” Cloud said instead, looking away - embarrassed. He didn’t exactly keep condoms lying around in his place of business, clearly a mistake on his part. Leon just breathed out a sigh, licked at Cloud’s collarbone.</p><p>Pulled something out of his pocket, held it up between fingers for Cloud to see. A tiny set of foil packets, one with the clear outline of a ring inside of it, the other - presumably lube. Cloud narrowed his eyes a little, “You just carry them around?” and Leon huffed, rested his head a little against Cloud’s chest.</p><p>“Only when I know I’m going to see the world's most frustrating flower shop owner.” He said, picking his head back up to catch Cloud’s flush.</p><p>“Oh… continue then.” Cloud said, trying not to let it show how happy that made him.</p><p>“Of course,” Leon said easily, setting the packets aside. Pulling away, ignoring the needy sound Cloud made when their bodies separated. Caught Cloud’s leg and lifted it up, slowly undid the laces of his boots. </p><p>He watched with hooded eyes, watched the careful way Leon's fingers worked. Swallowed at the heat against his skin when Leon’s hand curled around his ankles, as he worked the boot off - only to set the leg back down and do it all over again with the next.</p><p>Cloud shifted, pants uncomfortably tight - fully aware of the small wet spot soaking into the front of them. At the way his cock kicked at the touch of Leon’s hands, as he slid them back up along Cloud’s thighs. Fingers deftly working his zipper open, hooking under the waistband and tugging pants and underwear down all at once.</p><p>“<em>Ah-!</em>” Cloud couldn’t help the sound, the way he sucked in a breath as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive, swollen cock. Leon watched as it bounced back to settle against Cloud’s skin, tip glistening with precum.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s gorgeous.” Leon breathed, hands coming up to rub along Cloud’s hips - like he was trying to hold himself back… wanted to touch, but settled for something safer. It seemed like a ridiculous caution at this point to Cloud, and he thrust up against Leon’s hold on him desperately… wanting more.</p><p>“<em>Don't worry, we got plenty of time…</em>” Leon breathed fondly, leaning back over, wrapping a hand around Cloud’s cock and giving it a quick, teasing tug. Drowning out Cloud’s answering moan with the press of their lips together, swallowed it down. Drew his hand back away, Cloud could pick out the crinkling of foil - the sound of slick being rubbed between fingers... before Leon’s hand returned, slid in between Cloud’s ass to press firm, wet fingers to his hole.</p><p>Rubbed in gentle circles, spreading the slick over the rim, carefully pressing until a single finger slipped in. Cloud shuddered with it, muscles fluttering around the intrusion. Gasped into Leon’s mouth as he worked it into the knuckle, rubbed back and forth.</p><p>It was slow, careful movements… not nearly enough, and Cloud needed <em>more</em>.</p><p>Cloud pushed at his chest to break the kiss, and Leon went away easily - concern clear on his face. Almost tugged his finger back out, if Cloud hadn’t grabbed his bicep to stop him. “You don’t have to treat me so carefully.” Cloud said, voice thick with arousal. </p><p>Leon groaned at that, dropping his head to Cloud’s chest. The damp of sweat soaking into Cloud’s shirt just a little, as Leon worked another finger in - slid them in and out, coating Cloud’s insides with a liberal amount of lube.</p><p>Pressed the two fingers in <em>deep</em>, crooked them until they hit that bundle of nerves that had Cloud trembling - had him biting back a cry. <em>Choking</em> on it, fingers curling around the edge of the counter and clinging on for dear life.</p><p>The relentless drag of Leon’s fingers brought him to the edge quick, had him stuttering out the word’s “S-stop or I’m gonna-” And Leon quickly listened, pulled his fingers back only to add a third and press back in - spreading them to stretch the muscle hugging tight around them. </p><p>“Wouldn’t want that… not yet.” Leon murmured, eyes hooded - watching as Cloud’s chest heaved, as he slowly regained his composure. “Think you’re ready for me?” </p><p>“<em>So</em> ready…” Cloud replied, flushing a little at the way Leon laughed at that.</p><p>“Okay… <em>okay</em>.” Leon sighed, pulling his fingers out - Cloud squirming at the loss of that full feeling, nose wrinkling at the sensation of slick inside of him. Leon pulled back far enough to undo his belts, dropping them to the floor with the heavy clink of metal fasteners hitting tile.</p><p>Released a heavy breath as Leon tore open the foil, grasped his cock and rolled the condom down over his length. Hands suddenly at Cloud’s thighs, lifting them up and raising his hips until the brunt of Cloud’s weight rested in his shoulders.</p><p>The blunt tip of his cock pressed against Cloud’s hole, and Leon hesitated just long enough to search out Cloud’s gaze - like he needed to make sure that this was good, that Cloud <em>wanted</em> this.</p><p>He did, he <em>needed</em> it. Hands coming up to tug at Leon’s clothes, to pull him closer… to breathe the words ‘<em>hurry</em>’, hot and damp against Leon’s cheek. Leon just groaned, screwed his eyes shut and dug his nails into Cloud’s thighs… Pushed his hips forward, sunk in.</p><p>“<em>Fuck…</em>” Leon sighed, “You’re so good-” he went on, spoke the words against Cloud’s lips as he slid home.</p><p>Cloud just whined, moved his hips into it as best as he could with Leon’s weight heavy on top of him. Searching for friction, desperate for more - urged Leon on, the sound of his voice almost unrecognizable to himself.</p><p>Leon gave into it easily, set a rhythm that had Cloud clutching his shoulders… holding on as Leon thrust hard enough to push him back with the impact. Angled his hips perfectly to send a shock-wave coursing through Cloud each time, groaning with the effort of it.</p><p>And really, it wasn’t like Cloud hadn’t had good sex before… He’d experienced plenty of mind blowing encounters with strangers in bars. And Leon probably wasn’t even the best of <em>those</em>, but Cloud never felt anything for any of them… and he couldn’t deny the feeling between him and Leon.</p><p>The slide of Leon’s spit damp lips against his own, saying so much more than just base <em>lust</em>. The atmosphere was thick with it, hanging heavy between them. The gasping of their breath mingling together, filling the quiet shop around them.</p><p>Cloud could feel himself getting close, the hot drag of Leon inside him bringing him to the edge… “I- I’m gonna…” He managed to get out, in between the soft sounds of pleasure he couldn’t keep under wraps. And Leon just pressed in deeper, rolled his hips up into Cloud, slow and deliberate.</p><p>“Go on, let me hear you…” Leon murmured, pressing soft, lingering kisses along Cloud’s jawline. And that was really all it took, to have Cloud spill over - muscles tensing up, trembling with the strain of it… Came with a cry, fingers digging into Leon’s shoulders, throwing his head back and accidentally hitting the counter hard.</p><p>Leon’s hand carefully slipped behind Cloud’s head to cradle it, giving him this pained look… like he was beginning to be very worried that Cloud was somehow a danger to himself. Of course, Cloud honestly didn’t care… because he was brain scrambled, eyes not even able to really focus on Leon for long.</p><p>And then Leon was chasing his own release, picking up the pace again - thrusting into Cloud with a new found vigor… Breath hitching around a moan, as the snap of his hips got sloppy - as he curled over Cloud, damp forehead coming to rest on his chest as he shuddered… then slumped heavily over him.<br/>
They both just lay there, catching their breaths… the fog of climax finally fading from Cloud’s mind… giving him the presence of mind to realize how he had just let some guy he barely even knew, <em>lovingly</em> rail him into oblivion.</p><p>“Wow…” Cloud mumbled, head still reeling.</p><p>“Ditto.” Leon said, and Cloud could <em>feel</em> him smiling against his chest.</p><p>And then there was a pounding at the door, and Sora’s voice drifting in through the solid wood… “Are you guys still here?!” And Cloud’s blood actually ran cold, he started shoving at Leon.</p><p>“Off… off- oh thank god you locked the fucking door…” Leon went away with a matching look of horror, shooting a nervous glance at the door… like maybe he wasn’t sure it was actually going to keep closed. Cloud quickly pulled his pants up, wiping ineffectually at the smear of cum splashed up his shirt.</p><p>Leon spent far too long trying to get his belts back on, twisting his shirt back around so it sat naturally. When they were both, not entirely put together but… good enough, they went together to the door - breathing heavily and clearly disheveled.</p><p>Sora just blinked up at them, before launching into an explanation. “Theater was closed, thought maybe we could all go do something else...” </p><p>“How hard is it to close up the shop…?” Riku asked, raising a brow at the state of them.</p><p>“Uhh- oh. You know, exhausting.” Cloud said, waving a vague hand.</p><p>“Very.” Leon agreed, nodding his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>